No te merece, pero yo tampoco
by Richard Letters
Summary: Gakupo está celoso de que Luka, tras terminarlo, se haya echo de León como pareja, pero Iku descubre algo interesante y puede beneficiar a Gakupo.


**Bueno, este seguro es mi peor trabajo, pero igual lo cuelgo aquí porque andaba aburrido jaja. Si a alguno le gustó le agradecería un review y si no... igual jaja**

**Dissclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, créditos a quien corresponda.**

* * *

**No te merece, pero yo tampoco.**

_De verdad que no se lo merece, ese desgraciado no merece estar con alguien como ella ¡Pero maldita sea que no! ¡Luka Megurine es mejor que ese desgraciado de Leon! ¿Qué como lo se? ¡Es mas que obvio, ese sujeto la está utilizando para atraer de nuevo a Miriam…! Pero ya, yo no tengo derecho a quejarme, desperdicié mi oportunidad con ella hace bastante tiempo y solo me volví un amigo para ella. Es frustrante, pero así me siento._

_Hace unos seis meses que Luka terminó conmigo, no me lo dijo en la cara, pero una vez que fuimos al karaoke cantó Just be friends una y otra vez, sabía que yo era bastante lento en esa clase de cosas, pero ella no es la chica fuerte que aparenta ser. Fue un golpe duro y bajo. De ahí se marchó de nuestro departamento y solo la veía en el estudio muy juntamente con León y Lola. Ardía en celos de solo verlos juntos, en la mirada de ese rubio solo veía lujuria, le miraba el pecho muchas veces a Luka, pervertido…_

_¡¿Qué?!, vamos, ustedes serán tan pervertidos como él pero no me metan en su mismo saco, yo nunca toqué a Luka, incluso le pedía permiso cuando quería darle un beso o tomarla de la mano; aunque tal vez por eso mismo fue que me terminó._

_La extraño mucho._

_Hace un par de semanas que Leon se le declaró a Luka en pleno ensayo. Yo de una tajada rebané las bocinas cuando escuché eso, no cabía en mi impresión, Gumi me miró algo preocupada y Gakuko ya había desenfundado su katana por si es que iba a hacer algo, por si fuera poco Gumi también había sacado su revolver. No pregunten acerca de eso, es complicado._

_La primeras semanas de su relación fueron cancinas para mi, estaban muy de melosos en pleno público, incluso a algunos productores les daba asco verlos tan acaramelados al lado de la fuente de sodas. Iku les sacaba fotos y las imprimía en los servilleteros de su restaurante. Rin y Len los obligaban a separarlos usando la Roda-dora, me daba gracia a veces por la cara que ponía León._

_Bueno, logré consolarme un poco al lado de Miriam. Nunca logramos o tuvimos intenciones de intentar algo entre nosotros, sería como hacer lo mismo que León hacía y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Incluso envidiábamos, ambos, la linda pareja que hacían ese par, se veían tan felices como Kaito y Meiko o Bruno y Clara. Que falsedad. Iku me mostró algo interesante hace un par de días._

_-Gakupo, mira esto y dime que piensas. –Dijo mi pequeña amiga extendiéndome un sobre amarillo._

_-¿Qué es? –Abrí el sobre y saqué algunas fotos ¡Eran de León y Miriam besándose en la fuente! -¿Cómo conseguiste esto?_

_-Vi a León saliendo con mucha prisa de mi restaurante, se veía algo impaciente así que lo seguí por mera curiosidad._

_-¿Por qué me las das?_

_-Porque si no lo hacía me sentiría mal por ti. –Respondió ella dándome una sonrisa sincera._

_-Gracias amiga, te lo compensaré de alguna forma. –Le sonreí tras hacerle una reverencia._

_-Con que visites mi restaurante a diario me es más que suficiente._

_Y así es como pasó que ahora me ven maldiciendo a León mientras los espío a él y a Luka desde mi departamento. Si, es inmoral y no va conmigo, pero no puedo hacer nada más. ¿Por qué no le he mostrado las fotos a Luka? Sencillo, ella se ve tan feliz al lado de ese patán, tanto que cuando intento acercármele me pierdo en su belleza y olvido por completo lo que iba a decirle. ¿Un mensaje? Suena bien, el problema es que ese rubio mentiroso revisa toda su bandeja de entrada, incluso si le dejo una nota debajo de su departamento él la tendría antes que ella. Además, esta clase de cosas se dicen en la cara._

_Lloro a veces, derramo lágrimas a veces, y me odio por seguir enamorado de ella. Se supone que como buen amigo debería darle su espacio, dejarle la oportunidad de ser feliz con quien quiera. Tal vez podría aprovecharme de la situación, cuando Luka sepa la verdad de León por su cuenta yo aparecería como el chico bueno y volvería a mis brazos; que deshonesto de mi parte si ese fuera el caso. Por pensar así debería realizarme el _sepukku.

_¡Ya, a la mierda todo! ¿Que qué pasó? Ese desgraciado osó tocarle el pecho a Luka. ¡Se las verá conmigo, por fin van a conocer a Gakupo Kamui!_

Gakupo caminó a paso decidió a la salida del edificio. Buscó con la mirada a la pareja y las siguió por un rato, ocultando su presencia como le había enseñado su hermana. Gakupo los vio detenerse en una fuente, exactamente en la misma donde Iku había sacado la foto incriminatoria. Luka mantenía la cabeza pegada al hombro de León.

-Hola, qué milagro verlos por estos rumbos. –Dijo Gakupo pasando "convencionalmente" al lado de ellos.

-Hola, Gakupo. –Saludaron los otros dos, aunque Luka pronunció su nombre de queda manera. –Y tu, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que irías con Gakuko y Gumi a hacer "cosas de samuráis" en las canchas de futbol.

-(Mierda, se me olvidó) –Pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Pues… las alcanzaré en un rato, ahora quise salir a dar una vuelta.

-Pues que bien, diviértete…

-Aunque saben, no hablamos mucho y espero no les moleste mi presencia un poco. –Dijo el guerrero sentándose al lado de Luka guardando las manos dentro de las mangas de su hakama.

-Para nada, es un país libre, supongo…

Se quedaron ahí, sentados, sin hacer nada más. León silbaba, Luka miraba de tanto en tanto a los dos y Gakupo mantenía los ojos cerrados. Pronto, el rubio no aguantó más al sentir la mirada de alguien sobre de él.

-Etto… tengo que irme, me esperan en otro sitio. –Se excusó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó Luka algo extrañada.

-Si, ¿Quién te espera? –Acusó Gakupo.

-Es, personal. Disculpen. Luka, paso por ti mañana para ir al cine, ¿te parece? –La ninja asintió. –Nos vemos, Gakupo. –Estaba por irse pero el samurái le cortó camino.

-Espera un momento, antes de que se valla quiera decirle algo.

-Que sea rápido, por favor.

-Hagamos una carrera. –Dijo infantilmente cerrando los ojos.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos ahora. –Respondió León algo irritado.

-No será cualquier carrera, hay un premio que seguro te interesa. –Gakupo abrió los párpados y sus ojos se mostraron filosos y penetrantes. Luka se levantó al ver tal mirada.

-¿Y que es que podría interesarme mas que mi otra cita?

-Unas fotos comprometedoras, tuyas, que tomó alguien hace dos días. –Dijo secamente. –Se que Luka disfrutaría bastante verlas, están en la cafetería de Iku debajo del mostrador, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

León cambió su mirada a una asustada. Miró a Luka un par de veces y salió pitando de ahí. El samurái murmuró un "idiota". Gakupo se quedó en su sitio y Luka se le acercó no entendiendo absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –Preguntó mirándolo inquisitiva.

-Nada en realidad, solo quería que se marchara. –Respondió desviando la mirada a unos niños jugando en la caja de arena, tratándose de Yuki y Ryuto.

-¿Por qué? –Gakupo no respondió, le entregó el sobre amarillo que le había dado Iku. -¿Y esto?

-No tengo palabras para explicarlo, así que mejor véalo por usted misma. Hasta luego, señorita Luka. –Dijo y se marchó de ahí. Regresó a su departamento y ni se molestó en explicarles a sus hermanas por qué no había llegado a la práctica de esa tarde.

Eventualmente, Luka rompió con León. Miriam perdonó a León y volvieron. Luka intentaba acercársele a Gakupo pero este la evitaba lo más que podía.

Gakupo no tenía el valor para mirarla a la cara, se consideraba un cobarde hasta que un día la ninja terminó por acorralarlo en un callejón cercano a la casa del samurái.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –Exigió saber la muchacha. Gakupo se hizo el desentendido.

-Nada, no pasa nada conmigo, señorita Luka.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-¿Entonces como prefiere que la llame?

-¡Solo dime Luka!

-No tengo derecho a llamarla así. –Dijo bajando la mirada.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota, Gakupo, ¿por qué me evitas, por qué no me hablas, acaso ya no te agrado?! –Gritó derramando un par de lágrimas. -¿Acaso… ya no me quieres?

-Yo nunca dejé de quererte –Respondió acercándose a ella y abrazándola. –Por eso me alejo de ti, para que busques con quien mereces estar feliz.

-Pero…

-Yo ya perdí mi oportunidad, Luka, no creo poder obtener otra. –Le susurró al oído.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees. –Ella se apegó mas a su pecho, sintiendo la estreches que los brazos de él ejercían en ella.

-Lo se. –Gakupo se separó un poco, la miró a los ojos y, algo dudoso y temeroso, se atrevió a unir sus labios con los de ella por un momento.

Luka correspondió el beso y lo rodeó por el cuello.

Tendría que pasar un tiempo para que aclarara sus sentimientos, pero en su interior sabía que Gakupo siempre sería para ella aunque Gakupo se dijera que no.

Fin


End file.
